Lizzie Hearts
|birthday = January 18th |age = 25 |side = Royal |roommate = Duchess Swan |bffas = Kitty Cheshire and Madeline Hatter are the only ones who understand me. Literally. |log = }} Lizzie Hearts is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Queen of Hearts, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because of years of family dedication, practice, and belief of destiny in general. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High.Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High Portrayers In English, Lizzie is voiced by Wendee Lee. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Leticia Amezcua. Character Personality Like her mother, Lizzie often condemns people and objects to decapitation, but she is really a sweetheart, despite her capriciousness. Regardless of the fact that she is proud of her heritage, Lizzie has aspirations on becoming a kinder Queen of Hearts, however she has trouble expressing that to her friends for it is easier said than done. She goes a tad bit overboard as she memorizes her mother's daily deck of instructions and using her mother's signature quote a lot, her bold actions often startling others around her. She acknowledges that the people of Ever After take her exclamations far too literally. Because of that, Lizzie values genuine friendship, mostly from her Wonderlandian friends Madeline and Kitty. She is described to act aloof and standoffish to those who don't know her personally in practice of her role as future Queen of Wonderland. Out of the Wonderlandians who experienced the flight from Wonderland, she is probably the most nostalgic one because her mother was also affected. Her Wonderlandian exclamations are often misunderstood by the citizens of Ever After. Appearance Lizzie has black and red hair that is partially tied into a heart shaped bump on top of her head. She has pale peach skin and sky blue eyes, and her left eye is covered with a red heart she paints on herself.A Wonderlandiful World As the next Queen of Hearts, Lizzie's outfits are frequently seen with very bold yet simple colors, such as red, black, and gold - Lizzie also makes use of her lineage by adding hearts to her everyday wear. Interests Lizzie Hearts is not one of Ever After High's most easily understood students - she is often likely to hide secret hobbies, such as her ability to play the dulcimer. Lizzie is very much proud of her Wonderland heritage and is rather attached to it; playing croquet is her way of honoring that testimony. In fact, she is the Royal Croquet Team's captain and settles with no less than victory. Obviously, Lizzie is also skilled at playing cards and it is likely her decisive nature comes from the game. She also seems to have an interest in botany. In her free time, she tends to the Wonderland Grove. When Lizzie is not tending her grove or playing croquet, she takes up fashion designing as another hobby. Fairy tale Relationships Romance Lizzie Hearts used to date Daring Charming, though her profile bio under her Storybook Romance Status said: "I'll wait until I get back to Wonderland to think about that." According to [[Kitty Cheshire's diary|Kitty Cheshire's Signature - Rebels diary]], she loved him dreamily and gushed over him. Lizzie even wanted to be more like Ever Afterlings because she was so attracted to him, not even wanting to answer Kitty Cheshire in Riddlish. Daring was dared to date her but afterwards actually began to fall in love with her in "Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date". Lizzie also fell in love with Daring as well. But due to heritage and destiny on the throne, Lizzie asked Daring to keep it a secret, so the rest of Ever After High knows nothing of their relationship. And also, it appeared to be that Daring was caught cheating on her with Duchess Swan. So, knowing this information, they broke up. Ever since then, Daring has went to the movies with Duchess Swan, and even in "Thronecoming", asked for a dance to Cerise Hood, who is attracted to the leader of the pack. According to "Next Top Villain", Daring tried asking her out, but Lizzie was not interested. Friends Lizzie is close friends with Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire, claiming that they are the only ones who understand her, but also, Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc are close friends with Lizzie. She also appears to get along with Raven Queen, Daring Charming, Apple White, Briar Beauty and others. In A Wonderlandiful World, she befriends Cedar Wood. Lizzie is typically close with Wonderlandians. Family Her mother is the Queen of Hearts of Wonderland. Her father is described to be a man of stubby height''A Wonderlandiful World, who is the King of HeartsA Wonderlandiful World. Her father is specifically noted as a stubby height in [[A Wonderlandiful World|''A Wonderlandiful World]]. Timeline *February 07, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Lizzie Hearts. *May 30, 2013: Lizzie Hearts makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". *Early July, 2013: Lizzie Hearts makes her diary debut in Raven Queen's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. *October 08, 2013: Lizzie Hearts makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * February 06, 2014: Lizzie Hearts's profile art is revealed on the ''Ever After High'' Facebook account. * March 05, 2014: Lizzie Hearts's profile is published on the Latin American portion of the ''Ever After High'' website, though the version published curiously is almost fully in English. * March 25, 2014: Lizzie Hearts's profile is published on the rest of the Ever After High website. Gallery Website_-_Lizzie_Hearts_card2.jpg Profile art - Lizzie Hearts II.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Lizzie.jpg Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Lizzie.jpg Profile art - BP Lizzie.jpg Profile art - TriCastleOn Lizzie.jpg Hat-tastic Lizzie.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Lizzie I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Lizzie II.jpg Melissa Yu Lizzie II.jpg ABBS - Lizzie and Faybelle.png Dragon Games Lizzie.jpg Epic Winter - Sparrow, Ducchess, Bunny, Alistair and Lizzie.png Epic Winter - Lizzie, Kitty and Melody.png Epic winter - Alistair, Lizzie, Bunny, Ducchess and Sparrow.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Bunny, Madeline, Alistair and Lizzie.jpg Dragon Games - Duchess and Lizzie.jpg A tale of two parties - Humphrey, Lizzie and Duchess.jpg Croquet-Tastrophe - Lizzie's mallets.jpg Lizzieslook.jpg Dragon Games - Lizzie and Maddie worried.jpg Dragon Games - Lizzie pulling.jpg Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Lizzie.jpg Facebook - happy birthday Lizzie.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Lizzie II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Lizzie I.jpg Profile art - TriCastleOn Lizzie.jpg Profile art - BP Lizzie.jpg Doll stockphotography - Book Party Lizzie.jpg Tri-Castle Cerise Hood-Lizzie Hearts-Hunter Huntsman.jpg LizzieCupidMainCast.jpg LizzieMaddieParty.jpg LizzieAndOthers.jpg LizzieMaddieBriCeri JPG.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - Lizzie listens.jpg Facebook - best friends Kitty and Lizzie.jpg Profile art - Lizzie Hearts II.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie thanks Raven.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie tears up.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie with her mother.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie and the QoH hug.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie transforms.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie is upset.jpg LizzieHeartsFullProfile.jpg LizzieHeartsBoxMark.jpg Facebook - Lizzie in WTW.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - Lizzie starts yelling.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - off with the salt.jpg Spring Unsprung - Maddie and Lizzie laughing.jpg Spring Unsprung - Lizzie sewing.jpg Spring Unsprung - Lizzie's looking for inspiration.jpg Thronecoming - Kitty and Lizzie.jpg Thronecoming - Lizzie's hunch.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Royals Category:Spring Unsprung Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland Category:Way Too Wonderland characters